Project Summary: Administrative Core The Administrative Core will provide executive oversight, biostatistical support, and administrative support for all of the Research Projects, PDX Core, Bioinformatics Core and the Pilot and Trans-Network Activities Core that comprise the Washington University PDX Development and Trial Center (WU-PDTC). 1. Facilitate executive oversight of the PDTC Research Projects and Cores. The Administrative Core will facilitate executive oversight by providing timely reporting to the PI and Leadership Committee, and by coordinating Leadership Committee meetings, and Internal Advisory Board meetings. 2. Provide administrative and fiscal oversight for all WU-PDTC components. This will include but is not limited to the management of budgets and subcontracts as appropriate, and preparation of annual progress reports with input from the Project and Core Leaders. 3. Coordinate all PDTC meetings. Coordination of all PDTC meetings will be executed by the Core. 4. Facilitate PDTC-PDXNet communication and collaboration. Our communication plan includes the development and maintenance of a PDTC website; monthly working group and Leadership Committee meetings; annual symposium; and monthly electronic newsletter. 5. Coordinate and manage the PDX Pilot Research Program. The Administrative Core will solicit applications for pilot projects to be funded through the PDTC Pilot Projects and Trans-Network Activities Core, coordinate the review of these applications and monitoring of the awards. 6. Provide general administrative support for PDTC investigators Assist investigators with the preparation of scholarly presentations, publications, regulatory documentation, and all other paperwork generated by the PDTC and necessary to conduct PDXNet collaborative work.